Changes
by SnoggleSnitch
Summary: "Wha?" he asked and Harry groaned loudly when another pain shot through his stomach. Draco seemed to come to his senses and he sat up in bed, a hand coming to rest on Harry's stomach. "I...Draco, I think we need to go to St. Mungos." (This is the sequel to Stay, so if you haven't read that one, first, then you need to go back and do that!)


**A/N: **Alright lovelies, I had quite a few people asking for a sequel and the first story has gotten so many favorites and what not that I decided I should write a sequel. For anyone reading THIS one, you need to go back and read Stay, first. Otherwise it very much will not make sense haha. I have also posted an authors note on Stay for people who were following that story so you SHOULD get an email telling you I've posted a new story. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this one just as much as you enjoyed the first one 333.

xXx

A week later and Harry had already sat through the screaming from Ron, the tears of happiness from Hermione (even though she really already knew Draco was the father), the mocking works from Blaise and the angry tears from Pansy before he was done. Done with the entire thing, really. Why they had decided to tell everyone at once was beyond him, but he was pretty sure that it had been Draco's idea.

Now, a few days later, however, when they were meant to be going to the Manor to speak with Draco's parents, Harry almost wanted to pretend that he was sick. Almost. "Draco," he began, licking his lips and staring at the back of Draco's head.

"What?" Draco asked, his back to Harry as he stood in front of the closet. A few days before, Draco had made the decision that he was moving in, not that Harry was complaining because he really wasn't. He had said that it was so he could help with the baby, but Harry was pretty sure that it was so they could shag more before the child was even born. He put up with Draco's facade, though, knowing that the other man would be extremely put out if he thought Harry knew.

But now, Harry was sitting cross legged in the middle of their bed with his elbows on his knees. "Do we really have to go?"

Draco turned from the closet and crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows at Harry. "Don't you think that my parents at least deserve to know that they're having a grandchild?"

"Not really," Harry muttered, dropping his eyes and moving his hands to take off his glasses before closing them and pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt the bed dip before there was a cool hand on his cheek, but he didn't bother changing position.

"Headache again?"

"Hmph," Harry replied, his eyes still closed and his face scrunched up.

Draco sighed and dropped his hand, running it through his hair while he looked at Harry. "I suppose if you really don't want to go that much..." he said, trailing off in mid-sentence and rubbing at his own forehead.

Harry could hear the defeat in his voice and he stopped pinching the bridge of his nose, dropping his hand and putting his glasses back on. "No, I'll go," he replied and Draco practically lit up, leaning in close to Harry and pressing a kiss to his mouth.

"Thank you," he said and Harry couldn't help but smile back as Draco got up from the bed, thinking that if he smiled like that at him all the time, he was likely to do anything.

xXx

They were standing outside of the Manor two hours later, Harry fidgeting nervously beside Draco. "Can you stop that?!" Draco hissed and Harry frowned at him before bringing his left hand up to his face in order to chew on the thumb nail. It was a bad habit he had gotten into, especially after Draco had left, and he really couldn't seem to shake it.

"Why are we standing outside in the cold if you used to live here?"

Draco sighed and slid his gaze to Harry; he really hated explaining this but he supposed Harry did deserve some sort of explanation considering that it was very cold out and he _was_ a little over seven months pregnant. "Because they don't really like unexpected guests and I would prefer it if you didn't get hexed. At least not right away." He muttered the last part but Harry shoved him with his shoulder, dropping his hand and glaring at the other man. "Okay, okay, not really, just kidding," Draco said and was just turning to Harry when the door opened.

Narcissa Malfoy was standing in the doorway and Harry squeaked, his eyes going rather wide and Draco leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, shooting Harry a look as he did so. "Draco," she said and Draco nodded, rubbing his hands together nervously in front of him.

"If you can spare it, I'd like a moment," he said and Narcissa nodded.

"I believe that can arranged," she said, her eyes sliding over to rest on Harry. "But what exactly is Potter doing here? Or a better question is, what is he doing with you?"

"Harry," Draco corrected and Narcissa looked back at him, her eyes hard.

"Fine, Harry, but that doesn't change the question. What is he doing here?"

"Thats part of what I need to talk to you about." Draco's face was also hard and Harry looked between both of them, his stomach twisting very nervously.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows but turned from the door, leaving it open for the two of them to follow.

Draco reached a hand over to Harry's, squeezing it tightly as he did so. Harry's face was rather pale and his hands were shaking, the fingers of his left hand gripping Draco's tightly. "You alright?" Draco whispered as he pulled Harry into the house and shut the door behind them.

"Fine," Harry breathed and Draco looked at him for a moment before turning to follow his Mother, dragging Harry behind him. They entered a sitting room and Narcissa sat down, Lucius was seated in another chair next to hers.

"Draco," Lucius said and Draco nodded, gripping Harrys hand rather hard, his fingers turning white from the pressure. Narcissa slid her gaze from Draco's face, down to their linked hands and frowned, her whole body tensing up.

Draco licked his lips nervously and slid Harry behind him, putting himself between Harry and his parents.

"I've got something rather important that I need to speak with you about."

Harry gripped Draco's hand and stood on his tip toes, trying to see over Draco's shoulder.

Draco cleared his throat and straightened his back, pulling his hand out of Harry's and raking it through his hair. "I...well, actually, Harry and I..." Draco couldn't seem to finish his sentence and Harry sighed, pressing a hand into his forehead.

This really was taking much too long and his back was beginning to hurt. "I mean..." Draco started again and Harry let out a messy breath and let go of Draco's hand to step around the blonde before lifting his shirt.

Narcissa's lips thinned as she pressed them together, her hands gripping the arms of her chair. Lucius stared very hard at the two of them, his eyes flashing. "Well, I suppose that's one way to tell them," Draco muttered and Harry had to snort, his hands still gripping his shirt as he held it up.

"So I expect this is what you needed to speak to us about?" Narcissa asked cooly and Draco nodded.

Harry sighed and dropped his shirt, glancing over at Draco as he did so. "Can I please sit down, now?" He knew that he had just interrupted a moment between them but he really didn't care; all of the emotions in the room were beginning to wear on him.

Draco glanced at him for a moment before nodding, taking in the color of Harry's face and the way he had slightly slumped into himself. "Yeah, yeah, sorry," he whispered, turning to wrap an around the other man.

Harry shrugged and Draco led him over to a couch on the far side of the room, making sure that they were as far away from his parents as he could get them. "Thanks," Harry said quietly and Draco nodded before sitting down next to him, reaching out a hand and squeezing Harry's knee before looking back up at his parents.

"We knew that at one time you were...involved with him, but we didn't ever think it was anything serious and we certainly didn't ever think this would happen."

"Yes, well, I didn't either but now that it has I can't change the fact, can I?"

Harry noticed that Lucius really wasn't talking and he glanced over at the man, nearly recoiling when he saw the absolute fury in his eyes. "Why didn't you abort the child when you had the chance?" he finally spoke and Harry grimaced and set a hand over his stomach, his face going paler, if that was at all possible.

Draco's face hardened and his hand tightened on Harry's knee. "That never even crossed my mind, _Father_," he said, making the word sound as if it were a terrible and ugly thing.

"Well, it should have. We raised you better than this, Draco," Narcissa said and Harry really had to fight the urge to throw up.

This was going just as he had expected it to and now he really wished that he hadn't come. "I didn't...no, that isn't what I wanted to do. Maybe in the beginning, but not after making a complete fool out of myself and running from the entire thing. You raised me to be a respectable man and thats what I'm trying to be, no matter if you like it or not. I'm, I mean we're," he corrected himself and Harry smiled a bit at that, his heart thumping very hard against his ribs as the baby kicked his stomach, reacting to his obvious distress. "well, we're going to keep it. And I'm going to keep Harry, whether you like it not."

Narcissa blinked at him and Lucius practically snarled, rising from his chair and striding over to where they were sitting, pointing a finger directly in Draco's face. "This isn't going to happen, boy, do you hear me?"

Draco bristled and sat up even straighter, a hand going to the pocket where Harry knew he kept his wand. "I am not a child, Father, and you can't treat me as one. This isn't your decision and I will not let you threaten me, my lover and certainly not my unborn child, so back off." His hand slid inside of the pocket and Harry saw his fingers gripping his wand tightly.

Lucius also tracked the movement with his eyes and backed up a bit, finally lowering his finger. "You'd threaten me?" he asked and Draco snorted, removing his hand and placing it over Harry's stomach protectively.

"I'd kill you if it came down to it." Lucius snarled again and turned to stalk out of the room, practically slamming the door behind him. Draco turned to look at his mother, his hand still resting on Harry's stomach. "And you, Mother?" She contemplated the two men for a few moments before sighing and leaning further back in her chair.

"I think you'd better go," she said quietly and Draco swallowed hard before nodding and standing up, reaching a hand down to help Harry up as well.

Harry let him pull him to his feet and he swayed a bit, a hand moving to grip Draco's shoulder tightly. He had been tense through the entire conversation and Orion had not been happy about the fact, letting Harry know with many kicks to his stomach and finally to his ribs.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, turning to look at Harry's face closely.

"I'd really like to go home now," he said quietly and Draco nodded, taking one of Harry's hands in his own and not even bothering to look at his Mother again as they left the room.

As they exited the Manor, Harry looked slightly at Draco and noticed that the other man's body was almost as tense as his own had been.

xXx

Once they'd gotten home, Draco had tucked Harry into bed, made sure he didn't need anything and then left the room. For the next hour, Harry could hear him in the library, alternating between swearing loudly and smashing things. He wasn't even really worried about the objects, those could be replaced, but he was certainly worried about Draco.

After another hour passed and the sounds coming from the library had ceased, Harry heaved himself up and out of bed, making his way slowly down the hallway to the library. "Draco?" he asked quietly, tapping on the door.

There was muffled sound from behind the door so Harry pushed it open and poked his head in, taking in the the disaster before him. Essentially all of the objects in the library had been smashed and Draco was now slumped in a chair, his fingers rubbing at his temples as he breathed through his nose.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, his voice barely about a whisper.

"Fine, now," Draco rasped, his eyes closed and his fingers pressed into his temples. Harry swallowed hard and pushed the door open further, carefully making his way through all of the debris before reaching the blonde and setting a hand on his cheek.

"Talk to me?" he asked and Draco let out a loud sigh, dropping his hands away from his face to look up at Harry.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Harry. I didn't...Merlin, I really didn't expect them to act like that, certainly not my mother, but I can see now that I didn't think it through properly. You should have stayed home."

Harry shook his head and moved to sit himself on Draco's lap, his hands moving to rest on Draco's shoulders. "No. No, don't be sorry. I needed to go. But I am sorry that...well, that it happened the way it did. Honestly, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be in this situation and you wouldn't have to be going through this. So in all reality, I'm the one who's sorry." Draco's eyes widened and he pulled Harry tightly to him, as tight as he possibly could considering Harry's stomach, and pressed his face into his shoulder.

"Please don't ever apologize for that. Don't ever, and I mean ever, apologize for this. You..." he swallowed hard and Harry frowned, bringing up a hand to card through the back of Draco's hair "you are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm so bloody mad at myself for almost letting that go, letting you go. I would have missed out on all of this and I'd be kicking myself years from now. So please, don't ever apologize. I want this whole thing; I want you and I want our child," he finished and Harry's cheeks were very warm, his fingers pressing hard into the back of Draco's neck.

"Okay," he whispered and Draco pulled back, setting his hands on Harry's stomach and leaning up as far as he could to press his lips against the other man's. Harry breathed into his mouth and shakily moved his hands from the back of Draco's head to loop around his neck. The kiss was messy and warm and everything that they both needed. Draco's hands slid slowly down from Harry's stomach to grip his arse and Harry squeaked into his mouth, his arms tightening around Draco's neck. Sex as of late had been good, probably better than before, but Harry never lasted long and he was beginning to hate that fact. Draco pulled back slightly from Harry's lips, breathing hard and rather fast.

"I...I want you," he said quietly, the words warm on Harry's lips.

"Okay," Harry replied again, licking his lips and leaning in to kiss Draco once more before pulling back and gently moving himself off of Draco's lap.

Undressing was a whole different story because Harry couldn't bend down to kick his pants off and he definitely couldn't get Draco's off. Harry motioned between them and Draco got the general idea, popping the button open on his pants and lifting his hips up slightly in order to push them down his legs.

He reached out a hand to Harry and motioned for him to come closer, once he had his own trousers off, and Harry did, letting Draco open the button on his trousers and push them down his hips. It never took long anymore for Harry to get hard and once Draco saw that, his own cock was hardening at the sight. "Come here," he whispered and Harry was glad to comply. He straddled Draco slowly and the blonde smiled at him before whispering a lubrication spell.

Harry felt his insides go warm and he groaned, knowing exactly what was going on. They didn't even really bother anymore with preparation because by the time they got that far, Harry was practically crying with want.

Draco nudged Harry's knees and Harry raised himself up a bit as Draco took hold of his own cock. He tapped Harry's knees again, panting, and Harry lowered himself down, hissing slightly at the burn of the stretch.

Draco bit his lip and let go of his cock, moving to grip the arms of the chair rather tightly. Once he was fully seated and seemed to have regained some of his composure, he let go of the chair and set his hands on Harry's hips. "Move," he whispered and Harry nodded, bringing his hands up to the grip the back of the chair.

He moved his hips experimentally and Draco groaned loudly, his head resting against the back of the chair and brought his hands up to press firmly into the small of Harry's back.

Harry was looking for the spot that would drive him up the wall and he found after a few experimental moves, his eyes widening when he did and his hands gripping the back of the chair so tightly his knuckles turned white. "There," he croaked and Draco lifted his head from the back of the chair and nodded. He began to thrust upwards and Harry let out a loud groan, his head tilted backwards and his eyes shut tightly. He slid a hand down his side and slid it between them, making sure to miss his belly as he wrapped a hand around himself. He was pulling in time with Draco's thrusts, his bottom lip caught firmly between his teeth as Draco continued to thrust up into him, his cock brushing over that spot every time.

"Harry," Draco croaked and Harry opened his eyes and tilted his head downwards to lock eyes with Draco.

"Yeah," he panted, not even having to ask what Draco meant. Draco's thrusts were becoming more erratic and Harry was working his own cock faster and Draco gave one particularly hard thrust, hitting his spot rather hard and Harry saw stars, his hand gripping his cock tightly as he came.

When Draco felt Harry clenching tightly around him he groaned loudly and thrust up a few times before his legs tensed and he was coming, his breathing just as erratic as his thrusts had been. He slowly pumped his hips a few times, coming down gradually from his orgasm. Once he had stopped thrusting completely, Harry slumped a bit forward, his stomach hitting Draco's chest and his head hanging down.

"You're getting rather good at that," he rasped and Draco laughed breathlessly, his fingers rubbing into Harry's back.

"Thanks. I've always prided myself on my ability to make you come rather quickly."

"I don't really think it's you, you prat, but more that my hormones are completely out of whack. But I can let you believe whatever you want," Harry replied and Draco slid a hand down to swat at Harry's arse playfully.

"You shut it Potter." Harry laughed tiredly and lifted his head up to lock eyes with Draco.

"Yeah, yeah," he said quietly and Draco smiled at him, that smile that made Harry's insides go all warm.

"I love you, you know," he said and Harry gaped at him a moment, the baby kicking rather hard in his stomach. "And I think Orion knows that," Draco said quietly, a small smile on his face and his other hand coming around to rub over Harry's stomach.

"Yeah, I think he does," Harry replied just before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's again. "I love you, too," he whispered against them and Draco sighed against his mouth, a hand pressed gently against Harry's stomach.

xXx

A month or so later, Harry was downstairs in the kitchen, bracing himself against the sink and staring at the plate in front of him. It was still rather hard for him to eat anything but now practically everything he ate was coming back up; he was lucky if he could keep a glass of water down. He was just contemplating throwing the sandwich away when he heard a pop behind him and he turned from the sink, his eyes falling on Narcissa. "Erm," he said rather intelligently and Narcissa stared at him for a few beats. "How..."

"You seemed to have left your wards open, Mr. Potter."

"Oh," Harry mumbled, a hand rubbing rather hard into his forehead. He must have forgotten to close them yesterday after Blaise had left. The man had come around after a while and was now spending more and more time at their flat, his words no longer hurtful or even really spiteful.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up and dropped his hand, realizing that Narcissa had been speaking to him. "Sorry, what?" He seemed to be so bloody scatter-brained as of late and it was beginning to drive him mental. His Healer had told them that it was perfectly normal at this stage in his pregnancy but it was, by far, Harry's least favorite symptom of this whole thing.

"I asked if Draco was here."

"Oh," he replied again before nodding his head. "He's in the library," he said and she raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh, right," he said, realizing that she really had no idea where that was. "I'll show you," Harry said and she nodded at him, moving slightly to the right so Harry could move past her.

He pushed himself away from the counter and practically waddled past her, both hands resting on his stomach. He couldn't really walk properly anymore and that was beginning to get old as well. He would be so damn happy when this whole thing was over.

As they climbed the stairs Harry had to stop a few times, the exertion making him breathe rather hard. After about the third time he frowned and set his hand against the wall. "Draco!" he called and he heard footsteps coming down the hall before Draco appeared at the top of the steps.

"What? Oh, Merlin Harry, you aren't supposed to be climbing these stairs-" he trailed off when he finally glimpsed his Mother standing behind the other man, her hand resting on the banister. He gaped at her for a few minutes before snapping his mouth shut and straightening his back. "Mother," he said cooly and Narcissa looked at him. They just stared at each other for a few minutes and Harry sighed, causing Draco to look down at him.

"Can you please help me up the rest of the way? I'm getting rather tired."

"Sorry," Draco said and Harry shrugged before reaching up to take the hand that Draco offered. The blonde hoisted Harry up the rest of the stairs and led him down the hall into the library, not even really bothering to look over his shoulder to see if Narcissa was following.

Once they entered the library, Draco set him down in a chair and then turned to the door, crossing his arms over his chest. "What exactly are you doing here?" he asked and Harry watched as Narcissa made her way into the library, her presence rather unsettling, at least for him.

"I came to speak with you." Draco raised his eyebrows at her and she let out a sigh, coming to sit in the chair next to Harry. "I realize now that our reaction was rather...insensitive," she said and Harry had to resist the urge to snort.

"Really?" Draco said, his tone somewhat mocking.

"Yes, really. I don't excuse what your Father did, not in the slightest and I certainly don't excuse what I did, it just...well, the whole thing caught us rather off guard and we weren't even aware that you were seeing Potter again."

Draco winced at that, because no one had really known and it had pretty much been his fault entirely. Even though he had made it up to Harry completely, or at least that's what the other man said, he still felt like a complete arse.

"Yes, well, I wasn't aware that I needed to inform you of every little thing I do because I am not a child." He looked back at Harry when the other man made a noise and he reached out a hand to touch Harry's cheek. "Not that this is little, not even in the slightest," he whispered and Harry smiled, leaning his cheek against Draco's hand.

Narcissa cleared her throat and Draco dropped his hand, turning back to her and once again crossing his arms. Harry leaned his head against the side of the chair and set his hands over his stomach, watching her as well.

"I realize that, Draco. It just would have been nice if you had told us so that the entire thing hadn't been so much of a shock." Draco shrugged his shoulders and moved to sit on the arm of Harry's chair, bringing a hand up to card through the black locks.

"It doesn't really matter. I'm not...well, I wont put up with the way Father handled the whole thing, especially not him threatening Harry or the baby."

"I understand that," Narcissa said quietly and she looked down at her lap, her hands folded in front of her. "Draco, you know that your Father hasn't been quite...right in the head since the War. He doesn't think things through properly and the way he handles them is not as he should."

"It doesn't matter, Mother, what he said and what he did was completely unacceptable," he said and Narcissa nodded, finally looking back up.

"And I agree with you about that. The fact of the matter is that I want to...be apart of this, even if your Father doesn't."

Harry widened his eyes at her and he imagined that Draco was having much of the same reaction.

"I...well, really, thats up to Harry," he finally said, looking slightly to his left, his fingers still in the other mans hair.

Harry frowned at him and then winced, the baby kicking rather hard at his stomach. He hated making decisions and this was a rather large one for him to make by himself. "I guess. I mean, if thats what you want," he said and Draco raised his eyebrows at him. "I'm sorry, you know I'm awful with making choices!" Harry exclaimed and Draco snorted.

"Yes, alright," he replied, looking back at his Mother and sighing. "I suppose so. But I don't want Father anywhere near this child or anywhere near Harry, at that." She nodded her head and stood up, her dress swishing around her ankles.

"I understand," she replied and walked slowly over to Draco and did something that he didn't remember her ever doing, not even when he was a child; she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his face. "You will let me know when he's born?" she asked after pulling away and Draco nodded, seeming to have lost his ability to speak. "Good." She looked down once at Harry and then at his stomach, a very small smile on her face. "Do be careful Mr. Potter, please." And with that she disappeared with a pop.

Draco sat very still for a moment before letting out a breath and turning to look at Harry. "Bloody hell. What just happened?"

"I don't really know," Harry replied, moving one of his hands up to rest it on Draco's knee.

"I..." Draco trailed off and Harry squeezed his knee, a hand rubbing over his stomach. "Well, its been a rather interesting night," he said and Draco snorted loudly, turning to look at Harry.

"Thats really all you have to say?" Harry nodded and smiled slightly at him, moving to lean his head against Draco's arm.

"How exactly did she apparate in and out of the house? I thought we had the wards set."

"Oh, well, I apparently forgot to close them last night after Blaise left."

"Ugh, Harry," Draco said and Harry moved his head to look up at the other man.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I'm just all...scatter-brained."

"Yeah, I know. I need to ask you something, though."

"Hmmm?" Harry said, again rubbing a hand into his forehead.

"Are you really okay with this?" It took a few moments before Harry nodded his head, dropping his hand away from his face.

"Yeah. I mean, if you are," he said and Draco rolled his eyes, moving to press a kiss into Harry's hair.

"You really need to work on your decision making."

xXx

A few nights later, right after Teddy had come home for summer holiday, Harry woke with a start, a hand going straight to his stomach. There was something very wrong and he could feel it. Well, not wrong per say, but different. There were pains shooting through his stomach and he frowned before another one wracked his body and he curled further into himself. "Draco," he said and Draco groaned, turning over and moving his hand off of Harry's stomach. "Draco," Harry said again and Draco finally opened his eyes slightly to look at Harry's face.

"Wha?" he asked and Harry groaned loudly when another pain shot through his stomach. Draco seemed to come to his senses and he sat up in bed, a hand coming to rest on Harry's stomach.

"I...Draco, I think we need to go to St. Mungos."

The other mans face went very pale before he moved his hand off of Harry's stomach and scrambled out of bed. "You're sure?" he asked, pulling on clothes in the process and sticking his head in the closet to pull out the bag that they had packed.

"Relatively," Harry choked out and Draco nodded, pulling the bag out of the closet and coming over to Harry's side of the bed.

"Okay, up and out," he said gently and moved to pull Harry up into a sitting position. Harry groaned at the movement and gripped his stomach, his face scrunching up. "I don't really know how we're going to do this." Draco sounded extremely nervous and Harry relaxed enough to look up at him, reaching out a hand to squeeze his.

"First we need to wake Teddy and then we floo to St. Mungos. The Healer said that when the time came, we needed to floo in and he said that it wouldn't hurt the baby and it wouldn't hurt me, remember?" Draco shook his head because he really didn't remember but he trusted Harry's memory for once.

"Right," he said and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, gently moving him up and out of the bed before leaning down to pick up the bag. "Here goes nothing, I suppose," he muttered as he led Harry down the hall, banging on Teddy's door as they went and and into the library, knowing very well that his life was about to change drastically.

xXx

After three hours, Draco began to pace the floor in the waiting room, his hands gripping his elbows. Teddy was sitting in a chair right next to Draco and was watching him pace with a rather amused expression his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you please calm down?" the Witch at the front desk said for probably the fifth time in the last twenty minutes.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he snapped at her and was just turning to glare at her when the door opened and the Healer came out. "Well?! How is he, how's the baby?"

The Healer smiled and set a hand on Draco's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "He's fine and so is the baby," he replied and Draco's entire body relaxed.

"Can I?" Draco asked and the man nodded, stepping to the side and allowing Draco to walk past him. He turned to look at Teddy for a moment and the boy shook his head, making a shooing motion with his hands, knowing that this moment was going to be the most important one in Harry and Draco's life. He wasn't about to ruin that because he knew full well that he'd have much time later to coo over the newest addition to their family.

Draco turned back to the door and had to resist the urge to run while he walked towards the door. When he hit it, he opened it rather hard and it hit the wall with a very loud thunk. "Dammit," he muttered and moved to grab it before hurrying down the hall and into the room that he knew was Harry's.

The sight that greeted him when he walked in was one that he knew he'd never forget. Harry was propped up in the bed, his arms wrapped around a little bundle. He looked up when Draco came through the door and smiled tiredly at him.

"Hi," he rasped and Draco smiled back, walking over to the bed on shaky legs.

"Hi yourself," he replied quietly, reaching the side of Harry's bed and looking down.

"Where's Teddy?" Harry asked and Draco motioned towards the door.

"In the waiting room. He's rather perceptive, that one."

Harry smiled and nodded before looking down. The baby that was wrapped in Harry's arms was tiny and pink, its little fingers wrapped tightly around one of his.

"He's okay?" Draco asked and Harry nodded, licking his lips and holding out the baby gently to Draco.

"Here," he said and Draco stared at him for a moment before gently taking the bundle, looking down in wonder as he did so. When the baby felt the movement he opened his eyes and stared at Draco with grey eyes, his eyes very big in his little face.

"Oh," the blonde breathed and Harry smiled, leaning back gently in the bed and rubbing a hand over his jaw.

"He has your eyes. And unfortunately, my mop of black uncontrollable hair."

Draco looked up from the little bundle with glazed eyes and cleared his throat before speaking. "He's beautiful," he breathed and Harry nodded at that, reaching out a hand to touch Draco's arm.

"Yes, he is," he agreed and Draco tore his eyes away from Harry's face to look down again.

"Did you decide on a middle name yet?" Orion's middle name had been a thing of debate between the two of them and in the end Draco had thrown up his hands and told Harry to just make the damn decision.

Harry smiled brightly at him and nodded, his hand gripping Draco's arm tightly. "Severus," he replied and Draco stared at him for a minute before looking down at the baby again, a small tear trying to make its way down his face. He sniffled and was just about to brush it away when there was a knock on the door and it startled both men, Draco turning around to glance at who it was.

Narcissa stood in the doorway, her eyes trained on Draco and the bundle in his arms. "How is he?" she asked quietly, her hands gripping the door frame tightly.

Draco wasn't entirely sure if she was referring to Harry or the baby, but he answered for both of them. "They're both perfectly fine," he replied and Narcissa let go of the door frame to walk cautiously into the room, her eyes flying to Harry's face. "It's okay," he said tiredly and she nodded at him before stepping further into the room and going over to stand by Draco's elbow.

She looked down at the baby, whose eyes were still very much open, and let out a quiet gasp. "He has your eyes," she whispered and Draco nodded, a very large smile on his face.

"I know."

She looked up at Draco's face before turning to rest her eyes on Harry. "Thank you. For letting me be here."

Harry nodded and looked at three of them, knowing very well that the next eighteen years of his life were going to be very, very busy.


End file.
